Talk:Brains (Nitrome)
Another name? I don't really like having a page with a word in it that isn't an English word. Does anyone else have any other better name for the page? Considering how Nitrome hasn't given the character an official name, I don't believe it should be given a name with a word in it that isn't an English word. -- 01:17, January 8, 2014 (UTC) :It's got a ring to it, but okay. You could use the full form "Electric brains/Static electricity creatures (lol)", or maybe "programming mascots" since they show up on the Programs section of the Jobs page. I would imagine this is the most prominent place you could find them on Nitrome.com at the moment so maybe pick a name that has to do with their cameo appearances. 01:33, January 8, 2014 (UTC) :Yeah, I would prefer something like Electric Brains. Pufflesrcute (talk) 01:35, January 8, 2014 (UTC) ::It definitely needs to be changed. I'd support either "Electric brains" or "Programming mascots." We would have to decide if it needs to be something cameo-based, like RSK said. 02:21, January 8, 2014 (UTC) :::The two options are... Electric brains or Programming mascots! Which one do I use? I would like to use Electric brains, because if someone was searching for them, they would always use the word "brain" in what they are searching for. Programming mascots, no one would search for that, and they would likely have a harder time finding a page with that name than one with the name "Electric brains". So, Electric brains? (feels strange Ayernam not commenting) -- 01:39, January 9, 2014 (UTC) :::: Electric Brains it is Pufflesrcute (talk) 01:55, January 9, 2014 (UTC) :::::The only reason I suggest "programming mascot" ('mascot' might not be the right word at the moment) is because they've appeared on the Jobs page for the "Programmers" section. That way, a viewer could search up the page based on their cameo appearance. 02:24, January 9, 2014 (UTC) ::::::I understand where you got "Programming mascots" from, but, like NOBODY said, people will search Electric or Brains. But I think we might be able to do a redirect. That means we will also have to redirect Paint blowers to "Art/Design mascots". (Reset Indent)Based on NOBODY's reasoning I support "Electric brains" since "Programming mascots" would likely decrease traffic to the page. 14:49, January 9, 2014 (UTC) :I agree with Electric brains. Plus, the character appears not just in the Programming section, but also in the Classic skin. -- 15:07, January 9, 2014 (UTC) :I prefer Electric Brains but saying Electric Brains somewhere else (like chat for example)would not sound right... Klemen702 (talk) 16:40, January 9, 2014 (UTC) ::Ouch, you guys. D: ::Would electric brains come off as the brains themselves are electric, because the images only show "electricity" being generated between the two nodes on their helmets? Maybe we should focus on their helmets instead. "Brains with helmets", "Helmet brains"? I can't imagine the latter being any less awkward than "Electric brains". But at least it shows that they actually where something on their heads rather than implying that they generate electricity, which is something we don't actually know. ::Of course, we could just use rename it to "Brains", since everyone seems to be in agreement that these creatures have a cranium appearance. And maybe tag Brain with , since I don't recall any Small Fry pages being renamed. 22:16, January 9, 2014 (UTC) :::How about Static Brains? Although I would still prefer Electric Brains... Pufflesrcute (talk) 01:15, January 10, 2014 (UTC) ::::Let the renaming begin! What is the final name? Pufflesrcute (talk) 01:19, January 12, 2014 (UTC) ::::::Agreeing to what RSK said, I don't think we should rename it as Electric brains just because of the fact that electricity can be seen on their heads between two nodes, as we don't know if they themselves are "electric"... To me, Helmet brains sounds fair. 01:34, January 12, 2014 (UTC) :::::::I agree with "Brains" and nbc on the brain article. -- 02:50, January 12, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::I vote Brains. Do you want me to start going to all of the pages with Electro Brains on it and change it to Brains? Pufflesrcute (talk) 02:57, January 12, 2014 (UTC) (reset indent) @Pufflesrcute: Not yet, only when we all agree on a name to use. Currently, me and you are the only ones who are voting for the brains name. -- 03:48, January 12, 2014 (UTC) :Wait until a week has passed from the time NOBODY first proposed the rename (That's about two days from now.). If you feel a formal decision has been reached, proceed with the rename. Otherwise, let it carry on for a few days. I'm fine with the rename "Brains". 04:20, January 14, 2014 (UTC) ::^^Ditto. Brains is fine by me. 04:39, January 14, 2014 (UTC) :::Shall I start renaming? -- 14:30, January 15, 2014 (UTC) ::::It's been a while and no one seems to flat out oppose Brains, so I guess yeah. 15:54, January 15, 2014 (UTC) :::::Renamed, as no one else seems to disagree. 16:07, January 15, 2014 (UTC) ::::::I am starting to disagree for both,i mean seriusly we are calling employees brains and paint blowers?These mascots are ment only just for the ads it's not like they are a special mascot like cuboy or anything. Klemen702 (talk) 16:48, January 15, 2014 (UTC) (Reset indent) Actually it isn't us who call the Nitrome staff that way, in fact, nobody ever did. Nitrome simply used those to represent the job sections, and the only thing we're doing is debate with the aim of finding a better name for the brains seen in the Programmers sections. 17:41, January 15, 2014 (UTC) :We're not calling employees "Brains"; it's for their "mascots"/representative characters. I do have to agree that there isn't really much to put on this article though, besides their physical description (which we could *arguably* do without) and their cameo appearances. We could easily merge these job characters onto one page, considering there only seems to be two that appear in more than one area of Nitrome.com. 18:57, January 15, 2014 (UTC) :Don't forget the level builder monkey the iphone developer and website developer. Klemen702 (talk) 13:55, January 16, 2014 (UTC)